gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle
Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle is the 13th season of Delicious Emily series. It was released by GameHousee on August 4th, 2016 for PC, and on August 11th for iOS and Android. This game can be played for FREE (ad-supported, mobile only)! Summary Now that Paige has fully recovered from her fever, life has settled down again in Snuggford. That is until, the entire Napoli family hears that Emily's missing "Grappa", Vitto, is still alive and might be in Italy! Emily's father, Edward, is overwhelmed by the news. He and his four brothers haven't seen their father, or each other, in years. Reuniting them is going to be quite a challenge... Will Emily succeed in bringing everybody together at the big family dinner? New Features There's a secret mini-game called "Paige & Truffles: Hay Jump Adventure" which is unlocked after completing Gino's Farm. Click on Paige with Truffles to play the mini-game. Click to jump. Try to jump the hay to keep going, and collect apples and truffles. Jumping over hay is worth 1, collecting apples are work 2, and truffles are worth whopping 5. Cast and Characters Gameplay New minigame gestures from customers! Products main page can also be linked if information there is relevant. Restaurants Dialogue (FINISHED!) *Bittersweet Memories (Emilia's Place) *An Unexpected Birthday Present! (Emily's Garden) *Italy, Here We Come! (Old Family Restaurant) *A Tough Catch! (Marco's Fish Market) *Welcome to the Family! (Gino's Farm) *A Taste of Fame (Vinicio's Vineyard) *The Family Reunion (Family Restaurant) *Message in a Bottle (Hippie Island) 'Emilia's Place' Write about the first restaurant here. 'Emily's Garden' Write about the second restaurant here. 'Old Family Restaurant' Write about the third restaurant here. 'Marco's Fish Market' Write about the fourth restaurant here. 'Gino's Farm' Write about the fifth restaurant here. 'Vinicio's Vineyard' Write about the sixth restaurant here. 'Family Restaurant' Write about the seventh restaurant here. 'Hippie Island' Write about the eighth restaurant here. Delicious13_Emilia's_Place_Expert.jpg Delicious13_Emily's_Garden_Expert.jpg Delicious13_Old_Family_Restaurant_Expert.jpg Delicious13_Marco's_Fish_Market_Expert.jpg Delicious13_Gino's_Farm_Expert.jpg Delicious13_Vinicio's_Vineyard_Expert.jpg Delicious13_Family_Restaurant_Expert.jpg Delicious13_Hippie_Island_Expert.jpg Plot Write about the plot of the game here. Invitations There are 25 members waiting to be invited to the party. Memorable Moments Delicious13 Memorable Moments Page 1.jpg Delicious13 Memorable Moments Page 2.jpg Delicious13 Memorable Moments Page 3.jpg Delicious13 Memorable Moments Page 4.jpg Delicious13 Memorable Moments Page 5.jpg Delicious13 Memorable Moments Page 6.jpg Delicious13 Memorable Moments Page 7.jpg Ost Trophies Gallery Message in a Bottle Concept.jpg|And the story continues... Message in a Bottle is on the way.jpg|New Delicious is on the way Emily Help Wanted.jpg|Test the new Message in a Bottle! Delicious Message in a Bottle Coming Soon.png|The "coming soon" banner. Delicious Emily's Message in a Bottle Poster.jpg|The poster! Emily's Message in a Bottle FB party.jpg|FB party! Emily's Message in a Bottle Release Date.jpg|August 4th The Napoli Family Tree.jpg|More members of Napoli family! Emily's Message in a Bottle Out Now on GH and Zylom.jpg|GH and Zylom are available, iOS and Mobile will be 2 weeks after release! Emily's Message in a Bottle Mysterious Grandpa.jpg|Vittorio! Delicious Emily's Message in a Bottle Live Party App.png|Live Party for App Stores Delicious Message in a Bottle Released to All Devices.jpg|Released to All Devices (iOS, Android, Amazzon) Fabulous Emily Message in a Bottle All Devices.jpg|Same as previous! HM Emily's Message in a Bottle All Devices.jpg|Again, Heart's Medicine! Delicious Message in a Bottle Out Now banner.png|Out now banner Emily's Message in a Bottle Past.jpg|Past back to young age! Emily's Message in a Bottle Screenshot 1.jpg|Unlock 14 trophies (messages in bottles) and find all the mice! Category:Delicious series